vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie VHS 2005
Opening Logos * Walt Disney Home Entertainment Opening Previews *Cinderella: Special Edition Disney Bumpers * Coming Soon to Own on DVD & Video Opening Previews (cont.) *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin Special Edition *Disney Princess: A Christmas for Enchantment *Disney Learning Adventures - Winnie the Pooh: Shape and Sizes/Wonderful World Adventure Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Program Warning Screen * This product (including its soundtrack) is authorized for private use only. All Other Rights Reserved. Unless expressly authorized by law or in writing by the copyright owner, any Copying, public performance or other use of this product of any part of it is strictly prohibited. This product is not to be exported, resupplied or distributed by way of trade without authorization form the copyright owner. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution may result in severe criminal and civil penalties. FBI Anti-Piracy Warning *The unauthorized reproduction or distribution of copyrighted work is illegal. Criminal copyright infringement, including infringement without monetary gain, is investigated by the FBI and is punishable by up to 5 years in federal prison and a fine of $250,000. Opening Logo and Title Card WALT DiSNEY PICTURES WALT DiSNEY PICTURES PRESENTS Pooh's Heffalump HALLOWEEN MOVIE Ending Credits and Logos DIRECTED BY ELLIOT M. BOUR &''' '''SAUL ANDREW BLINKOFF PRODUCED BY JOHN A. SMITH WRITTEN BY BRIAN HOHLFIELD &''' '''EVAN SPILIOTOPOULOS BASED ON CHARACTERS BY A.A. MILNE VOICE CASTING JAMIE THOMASON WITH THE VOICE TALENTS OF JIMMY BENNETT AS ROO PETER CULLEN AS EEYORE JIM CUMMINGS AS WINNIE-THE-POOH & TIGGER JOHN FIEDLER AS PIGLET KEN SANSOM AS RABBIT KATH SOUCIE AS KANGA KYLE STRANGER AS LUMPY DAVID OGDEN STIERS AS NARRATOR DIALOGUE DIRECTORS GINNY MCSWAIN &''' '''JAMIE THOMASON SCORE COMPOSED & CONDUCTED BY MARK WATTERS ART DIRECTOR TONY PULHAM EDITOR ART NODA Animation Supervisor Don MacKinnon Technical Director Michael Tyau Background Design Scott Fassett Production Manager William C. Turner Production Supervisor Kate Crandall DESIGN Story Artists Ray Nadeau Project Firefly Animation Studios Paulo Alvarado, Dominic Carola, Ron Cohee, Stephen Craig, John Hurst Location Design Arlan Jewell Lisa Souza Color Stylist Nancy Ulene Prop Design Marty Warner Timing Directors Terry Lennon Jang G. Kim ANIMATION PRODUCTION BY Toon City Animation, Inc. Animation Directors Russ Mooney Joseph Jubilee Balderas Layout Director Levy Vergara Background Supervisor Michael Gorospe Clean Up And Inbetween Supervisor Alan Coniconde Unit Digital Supervisor Julius Legaspi Unit Technical Supervisor Alex Misalucha Jr. Production Manager Jonathan Tinsay Layout Artists Aldrin Abesamis, Zandro Hipolito, Roland Guina, Moises Macasinag, Jeffrey Rivera, Clemente Rivera, Jonathan Ledesma, Mike Mercado, Rey Macutay, Jeffrey Jimenez, Rico Ocampo, Joddie Lopez, Larry Santiago, Frank Francisco Animators Alex Acayen, Ron Arabiana, Edwin Arcena, Glenn Arriola, Anthony Benitez, Doods Busmente, Benny Cadalin, Nelson Caliguia, Ronald Cayao, Dennis Coniconde, Agnes De Vera, Ronald Dela Cruz, Manuel Delos Reyes, Jocelyn Diaz, Rosalie Estacio, Edelson Eugenio, Henry Gimeno, Orlando Inolino, Noriel Israel, Regnon Misa, Vladimir Naval, Ronald Nois, Robert Ocon, Gavin Olarte, Nomer Panlaqui, Manny Pascual, Emmanuel Plantilla, Ruel Ramos, Jerry Reyes, Ronlad Reyna, Jerry Santiago, David Temperante, Arthur Tolentino, Danilo Wabe, Sammy Canton, Eric Diano, Delfin Abad, Ric Bernardo, Antonio Bugas, Aris Caingcoy, Roderick Hufana, Cynthia Javier, Dondi Juan, Boy Lacampuenga, Mark Malonjao, Joel Pangilinan, Roger Quilatan, Alexander Ragsac, Glenn Ramos, Ronald Conchada, Abe Legaspi, William Magbanua, Renato Manzano, Jojo Reynon, George Sayas, Richmond Zuno, Reynoel Pedregosa, Joseph Gibaga Background Artists Florante Ruina, Ephraim Sepe, Emmanuel De Mesa, Noel Solis, Marchelle Saguid, Francisco Madronio Jr., Jonathan Ayop, Dawn Macute, Juanito Intino Jr. Clean Up Artists Rey Magparangalan, Nelson Sambo, Sesenio Perez, Arnold Coniconde, Mike Abella, Tonton Amoin, Jj Aranzamendez, Allan Baloloy, Tina Banaag, Des Beley, Robert Caruncho, Dennis Cruz, Eumir Cruz, Annie Deal Paz, Carol Discutido, Jomar Diyo, Rowena Durian, Germil Ernesto, Sheila Espehon, Frankie Galedo, Ricardo Huelba, Ronald Jaccosalem, Joven Mendoza, Edgar Nitro, Fernando Oira, Apollo Radaza, Carol Resulta, Froilan Richard, Ruby Sacramento, Alvin Sierra, Ferds Subala, Julie Taroy, Eric Villegas Inbetween Artists Francis Abella, Randy Ballesteros, Alvin Baloloy, Pong Bernardo, Martin Bilgera, Armando Buladaco, Sarrah Corral, Janet Elicanal, Danny Encabo, William Fernan, Godo Galuz, Jake Garcia, Eloisa Golimlim, Cecil Icamina, Burns Isidro, Arnel Lopez, Randy Magbanua, Rod Malonjao, Dino Manapsal, Gerardo Manapsal, Melvin Moneda, Benjjie Novila, Russel Oreta, Joel Reblora, Jonny Rosales, Mike Suiza, Emmanuel Tan, Boy Tolentino, Amparo Vallejo, Sam Bagano, Ma. Gerlie Basa, Ronnie Bernas, Jhun Borjal, Liezel Borjal, Carol Cabo, Topas Calusin, Bobby Dela Cruz, Ramil Dela Cruz, Ronnie Elipane, Cheryl Gernale, Aurora Lalic, Annaliza Luna, Dennis Maat, Pat Magbinay, Jolitz Magpali, Esphid Mahilum, Ed Manaois, Manny Delos Reyes, Mon Martin, Dario Mina, Ayrin Nacario, Ric Neri, Jp Patanao, Jeffrey Prestoza, Jonathan Racimo, Leo Ramirez, Cris Santos, Jayvee Velasquez, Sonny Verdejo, Rofel Villar Animation Checking Josephine Tamayo, Angelo Macatula, Perfecto Rele Jr., Julius Sarmiento, Albert Serrano, Aylene Dela Cruz, Rolando Talactac Jr., Jeffrey Gongon Compositors Noel Dionisio, James Arboleda, Elmer Medina, Ramon Asprer, Roderick Ala, Enrico Mata, Rommel Tan, Jhewerlyn Tejada, Maracel Avenido, Sherie Ann Jones, Mary Ann Carreon, Frederick Abaya, Thelmo Thelmo, Juliet Ignacio, Melvin Carreon, Michelle Trinidad, Nestor Marasgian, Allan Dayauon, Alona De Leon, Charina Mabalot, Edmond Payumo, Michael Salindong, Michelle Leviste, Ross Brillantes, Elmer Zamora, Erick Tanada, Roberto Dia, Frank Aguila, Pilsen Cayabyab, Antonio Cardiente Painters Luisa Consolacion, Monaliza Consolacion, Doris Desiderio, Jacqueline Domingo, Eduardo Donor, Gemma Espinueva, Redentor Punzalan, Socorro Tolentino, Kristine Arante, Marites Aldave, Flocerpina Aquino, Ann Bartolome, Junior Bartolome, Vilma Bernal, Evangeline Biglete, Wilbert Canarias, Audrey Casaje, Cristina Conte, Valentino Corral, Mylene Cuyos, Rosewyn Del Rosario, Marlene Dela Rosa, Nelly Espinueva, Victor Frisco, Kathy Garay, Rochelle Garcia, Theresa Garcia, Theresa Jacinto, Mary Grace Jarabe, Evelyn Mirabuna, Joseph Ortiz, Aladen Palma, Jocelyn Pangan, Esperanza Pasana, Minerva Pasana, Kim Peteza, Cherry Ramos, Isagani Reyes, Rose Ann Ropeta, Rey Rosales, Jayson Sajonas, Christina San Pedo, Rey Saquin, Sylvia Siriban, Marivic So, Ryan Sytian, Romeo Venezuela, Givenchy Violanta Color Stylists Nelia Erni, Marilyn Psana, Mary Liane Veloso Scanners Romnick Baluyot, Christina Benavidez, Jennifer Guanzon, Jonathan Cu, Rommel Edosor, Gilbert Lantion, Alvin Mogul, Socorro Rey, Ernesto Siriban, Edward Laxa Technical Staff Anthony Co, Arthur Bermas, Mikhales Manalaysay, Arlo Rivera, Christopher Berce Coordinators Dee De Leon, Regidor Umali, Mary Joyce Estacio, Neriza Lim, Emrys Myr Sugay, Blanca Ponce, Jennifer Sy, Annalyn Fernandez, Leo Quizon, Ricardo Prats DIGITAL PRODUCTION Assistant Technical Director Dean Stanley Supervising Color Stylist Jenny North Senior Production Manager, Digital Traci Balthazor PRODUCTION Continuity Checkers Barbara Donatelli, Nick Yates Production Accountant Guido Piccarolo Talent Coordinator Curtis A. Koller ADDITIONAL PRODUCTION TALENT DESIGN Character Design Dan Haskett, Lori Noda BACKGROUND Background Painters Lin Zheng, Donna Prince PRODUCTION Additional Production Support Clay Renfroe, William R. Bloom, Christopher Kracker, Sean Reed, Mike Siemen ADDITIONAL PRE-PRODUCTION SERVICES Squeeze Productions Inc. EDITORIAL & POST PRODUCTION Additional Editorial Jeff Draheim Assistant Editors Ann Hoyt, Jay Lawton Post Production Manager Joel Halvorson Post Production Supervisor Mark Bollinger Post Production Coordinator Peiyu Foley Track Reading Skip Craig Digital Ink & Paint Software TOON BOOM TECHNOLOGIES SOUND Supervising Sound Editor Robert Poole II Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor Robbi Smith Foley Artist Phyllis Ginter Foley Mixer/Editor Mary Estrad Re-recording Mixers Melissa Ellis, Fil Brown Post Production Sound Services Advantage Audio, Inc Dialogue Recording Carlos Sotolongo Assistant Dialogue Engineer Amir Hematayer Additional Voices Travis Oates, Tara Strong MUSIC WINNIE-THE-POOH Music and Lyrics by Richard M. Sherman and Robert B. Sherman TRICK "R" TREATING WITH OUR FRIENDS Music and Lyrics by Michael Silversher and Patty Silversher Performed by Jim Cummings as Winnie The Pooh and Tigger Ken Sansom as Rabbit Peter Cullen as Eeyore John Fiedler as Piglet Jimmy Bennett as Roo Arranged by Bill Elliott, Mark Watters and Scott Erickson BRAVE TOGETHER Music and Lyrics by Michael Silversher and Patty Silversher Performed by Jimmy Bennett as Roo Kyle Stanger as Lumpy Arranged by Bill Elliott, Mark Watters and Scott Erickson TRICK "R" TREATING WITH OUR FRIENDS (Finale) Music and Lyrics by Michael Silversher and Patty Silversher Performed by Jim Cummings as Winnie The Pooh and Tigger Ken Sansom as Rabbit Peter Cullen as Eeyore John Fiedler as Piglet Jimmy Bennett as Roo Kyle Stanger as Lumpy Arranged by Bill Elliott, Mark Watters and Scott Erickson AS LONG AS I'M HERE WITH YOU Music by Mark Watters Lyrics by Lorraine Feather Performed by Joseph Lawrence Arranged by Bill Elliott and Mark Watters Vocals Recorded and Mixed By Rick Breen Music Supervisor Kimberly Oliver Music Editor Dominick Certo, M.P.S.E. Music Editor, Temp Music Tommy Holmes, M.P.S.E. Orchestration by Chris Klatman, Andrew Kinney, Ira Hearshen, Eric J. Schmidt, Larry Kenton, William Kidd Songs and Score Recorded and Mixed by John Richards Music Contractor Reggie Wilson Score Recorded and Mixed at O'Henry Studios - Burbank, CA Vocals Recorded by Cary Butler Additional Vocal Production Jonathan Allen Vocal Contractor Bobbi Page Supervising Copyist Ross De Roach Administrator of Music Production Jason Henkel Footage from "Boo! To You Too Winnie-The-Pooh" Score by Mark Watters I WANNA SCARE MYSELF! I AM NOT AFRAID Music and Lyrics by Michael Silversher and Patty Silversher Courtesy of Walt Disney Pictures and Television DOLBY DIGITAL / IATSE / MPAA COPYRIGHT © 2005 DISNEY ENTERPRISES, INC. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED THIS MOTION PICTURE WAS CREATED BY WALT DISNEY PICTURES AND TELEVISION FOR PURPOSES OF COPYRIGHT LAW IN THE UNITED KINGDOM. PRODUCED BY DiSNEYToon S T U D I O S DiSNEYToon S T U D I O S WALT DiSNEY PICTURES Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:2005 Category:VHS Category:Disneytoon Studios Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment